


Whatever You Want

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Call me King JJ, Coming Untouched, Crepes, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Proper Hydration, Ridiculousness, Stoic Masturbation, Strip Tease, Tattoos, They just love themselves so much, This is not the plot you are looking for, This whole thing made me laugh, Voyeurism, ice kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Christophe is easy. JJ is easy. They are both attracted to confidence and mature eros.Everybody gets lucky.
Seung Gil Lee watches. For reasons.





	

His eros is magnificent, much like Christophe’s own. He has the same confidence that Victor  _ used _ to have before he surrendered to the siren call of Katsuki Yuuri. Christophe scoffed and leaned onto the edge of the wall around the ice rink, letting his back arch just so. No one would be able to walk past without noticing him.

Victor would lose interest in his little cream puff eventually, and then he’d realize he couldn’t compete anymore and  _ then _ he’d realize what a mistake he had made walking away from the ice. Christophe didn’t understand how anyone could ever walk away from the competition.

JJ flew past him, then executed a quadruple lutz effortlessly. His ass bounced so perfectly on the landing, Christophe wanted to just reach out a squeeze it. He shut his eyes and he imagined it for a moment. The lush give of the butt on a man like that would probably be almost as good as his own.

Christophe stood up straight and stretched, then stepped out onto the ice. The smooth glide of his skates was euphoric as always. He skated out towards the center of the rink and did a quick spin, just to get his blood pumping. He let his hands slide down his waist and hips appreciating the fine body he had created. 

The distractions fell away as he skated until the only sounds he heard were his skates against the ice and his breathing. Everytime he landed a jump it sent a thrill down his spine. Every time he spun he imagined the cold air caressed him and he stretched his fingers through the air as though he could touch it back.

He stood panting after the final spin and looked up to see JJ watching him with a grin. Christophe grinned back, wiping the sweat from his brow and cocking a hip. He’s hard, of course. He almost always is by the time he finishes skating a program. JJ is bound to be able to see it in these pants, and Christophe can see that JJ’s eyes aren’t exactly looking at his face.

“Such a beautiful skate, Christophe,” JJ says, throwing his hands up forming J’s with his fingers and winking. Christophe ran his hand through his hair and winked back.

“Mmm, the pleasure of skating should always be beautiful,” Christophe purred. JJ laughed aloud and skated closer to Christophe.

“You remind me of me, Christophe. So confident, very JJ style,” he says with another wink as he trails his finger from Christophe’s shoulder all the way down to his wrist. Christophe bats his long lashes and smiles at JJ with all of the eros he has.

“Confidence is attractive, is it not?”

“Confidence and shamelessness,” JJ said leaning in close as he reached around to grab Christophe’s ass and pull him in until they are flush. Christophe groaned and reached around to grab JJ’s ass as well. It’s just as lush as he had imagined.

“Will you fuck me with that same confidence, King JJ?”

“Absolutely,” JJ growled. “Come to my room at 5 pm. It’s number 269.”

Christophe leaned in close and let his lips brush JJ’s jaw. “I’ll be there.”

They each parted with one last butt squeeze and skated in opposite directions. Christophe looked at his flushed reflection in the ice and blew it a kiss. His seduction had been excellent.

Christophe spent the next two hours showering and cleaning every part of himself carefully. He put on lotion when he got out making his skin smooth and soft. He couldn’t help but fondle himself a little when he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He put on his best black slacks, the ones that hugged his ass and thighs. He found his silkiest silk shirt. The green one that made his eyes pop. He styled his hair just so, with a soft pomade instead of a gel so that JJ could put his hands in it. Everything was perfect.

He was in the same hotel as JJ; they were even on the same floor. Christophe walked out of his room with nothing but his hotel room key in his back pocket. He found JJ’s room easily and rapped on the door once. It opened almost immediately.

JJ stood there in black slacks with a white button down shirt that hung open around his muscled, tanned chest. Christophe wanted to lean over and lick it. He licked his lips instead.

“Christophe, please come in,” JJ said, stepping aside with a sweeping gesture. Christophe walked and paused, surprised to see Seung Gil standing in the room as well.

“You don’t mind an audience, do you Christophe?” JJ asked, gesturing towards Seung Gil who held a crepe and a large bottle of water. Seung Gil looked at Christophe, his face as expressionless as usual.

“I would never hide this eros from anyone that wants to experience it,” Christophe said, spreading his arms wide, rolling his hips slightly. “I would never be so selfish.”

And truly, he wouldn’t. Seung Gil was handsome in his own way, and the thought of him watching the beauty that would be him and JJ together was so arousing. No, Christophe did not mind him watching  _ at all _ . JJ stepped in between them, reclaiming Christophe’s full attention.

“And, Christophe, will you kneel before your King? Will you surrender your body to  _ me _ ?” JJ asked with a flourish and a bright grin. He looked relaxed and sure of the answer. He obviously had no doubt that Christophe would kneel for him. Christophe took two steps forward then collapsed to his knees, leaning his head back to gaze up at JJ. He craved that bright, uninhibited confidence.

“Anything you want, King JJ,” he whispered, letting his lashes flutter and his lips part expectantly. JJ reached out, grasping Christophe’s jaw, and ran his thumb across his bottom lip, tugging his mouth open further.

“Strip for me,” JJ said as he stepped back. Warmth pooled in the pit of Christophe’s stomach. Yes, he would strip for JJ, he would make sure that Seung Gil’s eyes never left him either. This moment was all about him, an intimate performance of pleasure that came as naturally to him as breathing. JJ picked up a remote from the bedside table and hit play. His song, King JJ, began playing on the stereo. Christophe smiled, it was perfect.

Christophe stood and trailed his hand up his torso, letting his fingers drag against the silk so that it revealed a sliver of his stomach. The first tantalizing glimpse of the forbidden, the first perfect tease. He moved his hand up his neck, over his jaw, and let his two middle fingers slip into his mouth while staring into JJ’s eyes, saying, here. Here is where I want you. He sucked, then pulled them out with a pop.

He crossed his arms and grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up agonizingly slowly, letting his fingers drag against his skin. His flesh pebbled with goosebumps as he pulled his shirt off over his head and let it drop to the floor in a puddle. His head was tilted to the left, his neck exposed, his back arched gently and his torso displayed shamelessly. He knew what they were seeing. The perfect, smooth, silky skin. The ripple of his abs. The light trail of hair that lead down from his belly button into his pants. He drug a hand down that trail and down further to cup his cock through his pants. He was already hard.

His thumb flicked the button of his pants open and the zipper practically undid itself as his cock strained against the fabric. He tugged it down the rest of the way and hooked his thumbs in the waistband, then turned around. He slid the pants down slowly, thrusting his ass towards the men watching him, looking over his shoulder to watch their eyes as they stared at his ass. He hadn’t worn underwear of course, it was pointless.

He slipped his feet from his shoes and his pants at the same time and then turned around. He gave them a moment to look before he dropped to his knees at JJ’s feet again, revelling in the flush on JJ’s cheeks and the hardness that was right in front of his face that no pants could hide.

“Always the performer,” JJ said, running his fingers through Christophe’s hair, tightening his grip to pull Christophe’s head back even further. Christophe moaned and Seung Gil opened his bottle of water and took a drink.

“I’ve seen how you look on the ice,” JJ whispered roughly. “The way you cum as you finish your routines.”

Christophe blinked up at him, licking his lips expectantly. 

“I have the perfect surprise for you, something I’ve been wanting to do for weeks.” JJ released his hair and walked towards the bed. He opened a cooler that was set on the desk and pulled out a purple, glittery glass dildo. It was beautiful. Obviously hand crafted. Probably custom. Christophe swallowed as he looked at it, he wanted it inside of him.

“This has been in the freezer for hours. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To cum on ice?”

“Yes,” Christophe moaned loudly. His cock was flushed and leaking, and he trembled as he stayed kneeling on the floor too far away from the thing he wanted most. “Please.”

JJ strode to him and put a finger under his chin, tilting his face up towards him. He trailed the dildo across his cheek, then down to his lips. It truly was ice cold and it sent a shiver down Christophe’s spine. He flicked his tongue out to brush against the smooth, glittery shaft. JJ pushed the head of the dildo against his lips and Christophe parted them willingly. It was so  _ cold _ .

Christophe’s lips stretched wide around the dildo as he let JJ fuck his mouth with it. His eyes fluttered shut as he imagined what the ice cold cock might feel like in his ass. He wished they were still on the ice. Sometimes he wished the ice itself could rise up and fuck him like this.

JJ pulled the dildo out and leaned down, replacing it with his tongue, fucking Christophe’s mouth until Christophe felt boneless. He loved this surrender to pleasure. He loved to be used like this.

Seung Gil grabbed the chair from the desk and set it in the corner where he could see better then sat down and took a big bite of his crepe.

“Get on the bed,” JJ said. Christophe stood and walked slowly to the bed. He wanted to run and jump on the bed with his ass in the air, but he was better than that. JJ knew how eager he was, and he knew how eager JJ was. He could play this game. He could bask in this sinful, perfect moment.

Christophe knelt on the soft bed and crawled forward, then sat back on his heels in the center of the bed with his hands on his thighs and waited for further instruction.

JJ crawled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pressed up flush against him. He reached around and pushed the dildo back into Christophe’s mouth, sucking at his neck as he pushed the dildo in and out. He tweaked Christophe’s nipple, pinching it hard. Christophe cried out, but it was muffled by the cock pressing against the back of his throat. JJ seemed to like that, he did it again. He was ruthless.

He pulled the cock out slowly after a moment, then pressed the still cold glass to Christophe’s hot, reddened nipple. Christophe hissed in appreciation, then choked out another moan as JJ wrapped his hand around his cock. JJ stroked it a few times, just enough for Christophe to begin thrusting into his hand, then he stopped. He put a hand in the center of Christophe’s back and pushed him over. Christophe settled on the bed with his face in his arms and his ass in the air, pressed firmly against JJ’s crotch. 

He heard the cooler open again and peeked to see what JJ had retrieved this time. The purple glittery dildo had been replaced by a vibrant red dildo that was ribbed. Christophe shuddered in anticipation. 

Seung Gil shifted in his chair, slouching down and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants so he could get a hand on his cock.

JJ grabbed lube from the table and slathered it on the cock and his fingers. He held the dildo where Christophe could see it as he pressed his finger against Christophe’s hole. He slipped in one finger, then another and Christophe moaned unabashedly. He loved getting fingered. JJ did it quickly, and Christophe opened for him easily. He was no virgin, his body knew what to do. 

Finally, finally JJ moved the dildo towards his ass. Christophe gasped at the cold touch of it against his hole and arched his back and pushed his ass further back.

“Please JJ, put it in me. I’m ready,” he gasped. JJ pulled his cheeks farther apart then firmly pushed the dildo inside of him. The icy cock slid in smoothly, and Christophe cried out at the perfectly overwhelming sensation. The cold was so different than JJ’s fingers had been. He could feel it not only at his rim, but inside of him. The icy chill that spread through him was intoxicating. Addicting. JJ pulled it almost all the way out, then thrust it in again. 

“Fuck,” Christophe said, his fingers clenched tightly in the sheets. JJ fucked him with it hard, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. 

Seung Gil lifted his hips and pushed his pants down below his ass to make things easier, then took another swig of water before taking his cock in his hand again and stroking it slowly.

JJ changed the angle of the dildo and began hitting Christophe’s prostate with every thrust. Christophe moaned at the intensity of it. He was so close now. His balls tightened and his nipples hardened even further. JJ pulled the dildo out and Christophe cried out at the loss, his asshole clenching around nothing.

“Flip over,” JJ said. Christophe did, laying back against the sheets. His chest was flushed and his cock was aching for release where it lay against his stomach. JJ let his shirt slide off his shoulders and stepped off the bed to take off his pants. 

His cock was perfect. Long and girthy, but nothing ridiculous. It was something Christophe could fit in his mouth. Something that would make him gag and make his mouth water. Something that would fill him so perfectly. Something he could writhe on and cum on. Christophe stretched out his hand, beckoning JJ to come back to the bed and finally fuck him.

JJ obliged, moving like a predator, his muscles rippling under his skin with each controlled movement. He hooked his arms underneath Christophe’s thighs and jerked him closer. He fold Christophe in half, then reached down to guide his cock into Christophe’s hole.

He was still just tight enough to feel the push and stretch that he loved so much. JJ groaned as he pushed fully inside. He didn’t give Christophe time to adjust, just thrust roughly keeping Christophe pinned in place. Christophe reached behind his head to grip the headboard. His knuckles went white with how tight he gripped it.

Seung Gil started stroking his cock faster, his other hand tugged on his balls. His mouth was slightly parted now, and his dark eyes were half open as he watched.

“King JJ,” Christophe gasped. “So good.”

JJ grinned, then leaned over farther and captured Christophe’s mouth in a sloppy, hungry kiss. 

“So me your eros Christophe, don’t hold back even a sound from me.”

Christophe groaned in response, then yelled when JJ adjusted and began pounding into his prostate. 

“Please make me cum,” Christophe begged. “Please.”

“You can take more,” JJ said as he thrust harder. “You are so hungry for this.”

Christophe groaned, almost sobbing with the overwhelming pleasure. He felt so close. JJ reached down and squeezed the base of his cock, cutting off any chance of cumming yet. Christophe shuddered and moaned. JJ was in complete control.

JJ slowed the pace and maddeningly began to stroke Christophe’s cock lightly. His fingers were loose, just brushing up and down with no real friction. Christophe pushed his cock up, trying to get something more, but JJ didn’t let him. 

JJ grabbed just under the head of Christophe’s cock and slid his thumb through the precum that was leaking out. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it clean, moaning at the taste. Christophe watched him ravenously.

Seung Gil shifted in his chair, hand stilling for a moment so he didn’t come too soon. He was breathing hard now. His face was flushed and sweat beaded on his upper lip. He wiped it away and put his hand back on his cock.

“You can cum on my cock, can’t you Christophe?” JJ murmured as he began thrusting hard again.

“Yesss,” Christophe moaned. JJ pinched one of his nipples, then the other, and Christophe shouted each time he did. 

“Come for me, come on,” JJ said encouragingly as he thrust relentlessly against Christophe’s prostate. “My beautiful, sexy Christophe.”

Christophe cried out as he felt the orgasm pour out of him in a rush, just like it always did on the ice. His hole tightened around JJ’s cock, spasming with each wave of the orgasm. JJ thrust quickly, and Christophe moaned, feeling the aftershocks of pleasure as his cock pumped out one last spurt of jizz.

Seung Gil gasped almost silently as he spilled over his knuckles. 

JJ cried out and folded over Christophe and he spilled inside of him, grinding into him to milk the last of his pleasure from Christophe’s ass. He stayed on top of him and inside of him as he let Christophe’s legs down. JJ panted into Christophe’s neck, pressing warms lips to the flushed skin tenderly. 

“You served your king so well,” he whispered. Christophe hummed in agreement.

Seung Gil wiped his hand off on napkin, pulled his pants back up, and stood. He tossed his trash in the wastebin on his way out of the room. The door shut behind him quietly.

JJ pulled out gently and Christophe moaned at the feeling of cum slipping out of him. JJ pushed him over onto his side and slid a hand over his hip and lower back.

“I think I know what would look good here,” JJ whispered as his fingers danced just above Christophe’s ass.. “My name.”

Christophe shuddered and looked back at JJ over his shoulder. 

“Oh, I agree,” Christophe said. “That would be perfect.”

“I know just the tattoo artist. I suppose I should clean you up first though,” JJ said, his fingers still tracing J’s on Christophe’s lower back.Christophe arched into the touches.

“Whatever you want.”


End file.
